


— [ stolen kisses ]

by skindeep (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skindeep
Summary: It's been one year. One blustery fall, one bitter winter, one rainy spring - and now it was finally, again, summer. Two weeks in and though the ocean was still too cold, it's deemed warm enough to swim in an outdoor pool, and Haruka jumps at the chance to finally be able to enjoy the water. A surprise visit from a bunch of old friends leads to a day of lounging by the pool, sharing stories, exchanging gifts, and the start to a  friendly competition. Who knew that would lead to Sosuke capturing Haru's lips in many times a, um, very intimate manner?





	

**Author's Note:**

> — [ er hello here's a piece of fluff i whipped up over two-ish nights of writing haha,, , inspired by [this drawing](http://img14.deviantart.net/0b5c/i/2015/023/1/1/sou_x_haru_by_sawa_rint-d8f2olr.jpg) by [sawa-rint](http://sawa-rint.deviantart.com/) on dA. go check out their art! ^^ um this plot travels really slowly so if you get bored that's okay i won't blame you cx also there's a bit of swearing and sexual innuendos but uh.. and ooc-ness and bad summary because of sleep-deprivation rip ]

          Haruka blinked once, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of his room. Mechanically, he rose from his bed, rolling out his shoulders and grabbing a jacket and a pair of shorts to wear to the beach. He didn't have to look _nice_ or anything, but even if the shoreline was a three-minute run from his house and it was barely the crack of dawn, if was hardly considered social etiquette to be walking around in only a swimsuit. 

 _Not that Gou would mind,_ he thought to himself as he closed the door quietly behind him. He wondered how the easygoing girl would look now, and if she would still be the same person as she was one year ago.  _She **was** head-over-heels for the swimmers last year._

          His shoes made faint tapping noises against the concrete steps, waking the cat that always curled up at the foot of the stairs, earning a soft hiss. Haru smiled, a rare one that only a handful of beings on the planet had seen it. He could hear the waves crashing against the beach in intervals that matched his steps, and subconsciously, his speedwalking picked up to a jog. 

          Up ahead, he could see the uneven sapphire water, lit by the half-moon that was quickly fading as the sky grew lighter. Slowing down to a quick stride, he shrugged off his jacket and discarded it at the base of a large rock that he had, for the two weeks past, sat on to watch the sun rise. He stopped at where the water met the sand, kicking off his shoes as well and cautiously wading into the clear water. 

          A disappointed sigh escaped his lips.  _Still too cold._ Angrily, he kicked at the damp sand, successfully upturning an old bottle cap.

          "Haru-chan~!"

          The familiar, still slightly high-pitched voice sends chills down Haruka's spine. Honey-blonde hair and smiling magenta eyes registers in his mind before someone barrels into him, knocking him off his feet. With a small "oof!", he lands in the cushiony sand, pinned beneath the same Nagisa Hazuki from one year ago - just maybe a _little_ taller and a whole lot more stronger.

          "See! I knew he'd be up at dawn checking if it was warm enough to swim," Nagisa said triumphantly, swinging one leg over so he was sitting on the ravenette's stomach. A difficult turn of his head and Haruka could see four more figures, both quickly advancing toward where the blonde had pinned him down.

          The ravenette frowned. "And that is wrong because...?"

          "Because you're not wearing anything but your swim trunks and it isn't even August yet," Makoto chastised, a borderline-upset expression set on his face.. "and _you_ of all people should know that the waters don't warm up enough to swim just _two_ weeks into July, Haru."

          The blue-eyed male pouted, looking away in shame. "It was worth a shot.."

          "What was worth a shot?" Rei asked, ambling up behind the tall brunette. His glasses were crooked, but otherwise he still looked the same. Hot on his heels was Rin, his burgundy hair now longer and cascading down his back, tied back into a simple ponytail. He yawned, cupping a hand over his mouth.

         Nagisa grinned widely and jumped up, bee-lining toward Ryuugazaki with his arms spread, which resulted in Haruka getting _more_ sand dumped on his already sandy legs. "Come here, babe~!", he shouted, grabbing the surprised male and peppering his face with kisses. Makoto sighed, then offered his hand to the ravenette sprawled on the sandy ground.

         Brushing himself off, Haru stared questionably at the scene playing out before him. "Babe?"

         "Oh! You haven't heard," Rin says, stepping over to give Haruka two hearty claps on the back. "Nagisa came out as pansexual to us all then immediately asked Rei out," he explained, swinging an arm over Haru and Makoto's necks. With a sideways glance, he motioned to Sosuke with a wave. "Haru, you remember Sosuke don't you? This winter he almost-" 

         A frantic expression on his face, Sosuke rushed over and slapped a hand over Rin's mouth. "Don't you fucking _dare_  tell!" Then, after a full two seconds, he let out a strangled yelp and pulled away from the shorter male's mouth, holding his hand. " _God_ , you bite hard!" A smug grin stretched across Rin's face and he chuckles, showing off sharp, shark-like teeth. 

         "What are you guys laughing about?" Nagisa asks, followed by a disheveled Rei. "Hey, you guys are leaving me out of the fun stuff!" he accused, shoving a finger into Haruka's chest. "Come on, tell me!"

         "Okay guys, can we go to Haru's house and tell stories instead of just standing here like idiots?" Rin suggests, earning a shove and grunt of disapproval from Haru. "None of our houses are even nearby though!"

 

* * *

 

         "What do you _mean_ , you don't have anything except this bag of dried mackerel?" Rin exclaims exasperatedly, staring at the clear cellophane package as if it had killed someone. "Haru, this is the reason you don't build up!" 

         Makoto surveyed the room, shaking his head. "We've completely trashed this house," he mutters to himself, glaring daggers at Nagisa who was passed out on the armchair in the corner, even though he knew it wouldn't do anything. Rei had set his glasses down on the coffee table and was absentmindedly flipping through the newspaper they picked up from Haruka's doorstep. Sosuke had somehow disappeared somewhere, and Haru was seated at the foot of the couch, fidgeting.

         "I'm going to the washroom." Haru said suddenly, standing up and padding out of the living room. Rin let out another frustrated shout and stormed off into some other room to possibly go and find more food. 

         Trying to be civil, Makoto bit in lip and blurted out, "How 'bout we go for a swim at the pool?"

         Nagisa shot up from the armchair as if he'd been shocked, his blond hair an absolute mess. "Rei, race you to the pool! I'm going to kick your butt!" he yelled playfully, racing off and leaving the blue-haired male scrambling to place his glasses back on. 

         "Fuck you!" Rei screamed after him, skidding past Makoto who just shook his head and followed.

         Nagisa laughed wildly, rounding a corner and yelling back, "I know you wanna but save it for when we get into our own bed!" 

         Haru, who had just exited the bathroom and was heading back, stared questionably at the blond blur that streaked past him yelling something unintelligible. A few seconds later, Rei tore past him with his glasses nearly flying off his face, then Makoto who jogged past only to yell over his shoulder, "Meet us at the pool when you're done! If you can, send Rin after us and try to find Rei and Nagisa's swimsuits?"

         The ravenette nodded. Swimming outdoors, even if not in the ocean, was good enough for him, as his bathtub was getting unpreferable due to it's small size. 

         A sigh escaped his lips as he rounded the corner. All he wanted to do was to stay at home and enjoy his summer vacation, possibly find a job to get some pocket money and swim if he could. He couldn't say that, even if surprising and rather out-of-the-blue, he didn't want to see his friends again. 

         Closing his eyes, Haru let out a long breath -

 

         Only to be grabbed roughly, shoved against a wall, and kissed deeply. 

         "Just go with it," a deep voice murmured against his lips. 

**\- END OF CHAPTER ONE -**


End file.
